Insanity
by cutierocker101
Summary: Every night Roxas has the same dream ever since he was little. Could his dreams mean somthing,or could they just be...Dreams? Find out in Insanity!
1. Chapter 1

The girl inside my head

"I can take you to a special place in town." A girl whispers. "Where all your dreams can come true."

"What are you?" Roxas asks. The girl just gives on a big smile. Her smile fades away just as her body. Roxas tries to close his eyes but all he can see is the girl slowly starting to burn.

"_Why, why do these things happen to me? Am I going crazy?" _Roxas wonders. The Girl motions her hands towards Roxas,

"Pull me." She says in a hurried voice. But all Roxas can do is watch her burn. He can't move a muscle. He can't say anything, he can't help the girl. The girl still motions out her hands, but as she sees that Roxas can't help her she pulls her arms back to her side.

"Do you want to know why you're alive, Roxas?" Roxas was shocked to hear her say anything like that. But the girl's flames were at her chest.

"I can tell you everything, from when you were born to where you are right here, right now. Roxas gasps with widened eyes. "Roxas, I wonder….If you'll ever have the strength to-" She was burned, gone, dead right in front of Roxas's eyes. Roxas hears a voice, a voice very familiar….

"Roxas…Roxas….ROXAS! Roxas wakes up with a big commotion and slides off his bed and onto the white pearl carpet in his bedroom. Falling to his very annoying sister's feet.

"What do you have to be so loud for?

"Well let's see, you don't wake, you hit me in your sleep, and, oh! You're20 minutes late for school you dimwit!" Xion screams very impatiently.

"School! Oh crap I totally forgot! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Xion bared her teeth at Roxas,

"I did! You didn't wake up in time! It's your fault I'm late too! If I were in more of a hurry to wake you up I would have thrown you in the pool!"

"What? You can't do that you know I'm a terrible swimmer and do you know what kind of whether it is outside? I could have freeze to death!"Roxas Complained with total fear over his little sister.

"Well that's not my problem! You can either drown or freeze to death!" Xion shouts fiercely.

"Ummm, is that a trick question or something?" Roxas asks his very furious sister with confusion and stupidity. Xion holds up a fighting fist and closes her eyes tightly,

"Get an alarm clock by the end of the week or ELSE." Roxas shivers with fear.

"Now it's time to go to school big brother!" Xion says with a cute and innocent looking face. "I'll be waiting by the front door!"Xion leaves the room as if she had woken her brother up as if she did and should have 25 minutes ago.

"S-she's so s-scary." Roxas mutters while trembling with fear trying to maintain in reality. He gets up and gets dressed in his clothes as he thinks to him self while doing so,

"Another mysterious dream about the same girl on the same topic," Roxas looks up as if he had concluded something, "Why I'm alive, eh?" Roxas just sneers, "There's no way I'm alive for only one specific reason. Right?" Roxas just says as he grabs his backpack.

"ROXAS! Don't make me count to five!" Xion spat arrogantly.

"There's no way she's serious," Roxas chuckles to himself.

"One!" Xion warns.

"Oh, crap she serious!" Roxas thought with widened eyes. But before he could he could even leave the room she screamed,

"Two, Three, Four," In no time flat, When Roxas thought,

"I'm safe I got at least one second to "accidently" fall down the stairs," But before he could "fall" she ran up behind him without him noticing and whispered with glowing red eyes filled with impatience and anger,

"FIVE…" Xion grabbed both of Roxas's arms and pulled them out behind his back as far as they would go, she then pressed her feet on his back and pushed as hard as she could while screaming,

"I TOLD YOU TO BE DOWN IN 5 SECONDS! YOU FAILED! NOW YOU PAY!" Roxas stumbles out words he never knew he could say in what a predicament he was in,

"B-but the bus isn't d-down the s-street yet h-how can you b-be upset?" Xion thought to herself for a brief moment. Then jumped of Roxas but kicked him while she was letting gravity take her back down to the hard wood floor. She picked up her and looked at Roxas with goodly eyes shimmering in the reflection of the light bulbs with a lip quivering,

"I'm sorry big brother I thought we would be late school." Xion said in an innocent little voice. Roxas's eyes widened and thought to himself,

"She's so cute! I could never be mad at her!" But when Roxas's mouth open to comfort Xion a bus like honking was at the front of the house.

"Oh goody the bus is here!" Xion screamed with joy as she pulled Roxas with her as she scurried along the wooden steps to the front door.

While Xion was fidgeting trying to open the door with the so very complicated locks, Roxas just stood there looking at her with a sigh. Roxas looked up at the ceiling waiting with anticipation; suddenly he looked to the left. When he did he saw his reflection in the mirror, only it wasn't his reflection he was looking at, it was the girl inside his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl on the bus

Roxas just stares distantly into the mirror, looking at the girl. Roxas motions his hands towards the reflection as if he were in some kind of mind possessing trance. Click!

"SUCCESS!" Xion screams with victory in her burning eyes of a WINNER! Roxas blinks a few times, he looks at the mirror. He saw a reflection. It was his reflection and his reflection only. Xion looked up at Roxas in a confused sort of way.

"Hey, Roxas?" She mumbled. "When are when going to get on damn bus?"

Roxas looked at Xion. He sighed and muttered with disappointment in his tone,

"Let's go Xion." Xion just smiled,

"Okay!"

Xion and Roxas ran to the bus as fast as they could, when they go onto the bus they just looked around for seats, Xion sat next to her friends. Roxas was still looking for a seat; there was vacant one near the very back of the bus. So he sat there and just stared out the window. Nothing went on; it's as if time stopped. The bus stopped to pick up some more students. Foot steps came towards the back of the bus near where Roxas was sitting, a shy but still soothing voice called to Roxas,

"E-excuse me but is this seat t-taken?" Roxas didn't even turn his head to see who it was, he didn't care.

"No it's not…" He mumbled with a low voice.

The girl sat down next to Roxas and pulled out a book. She started humming.

"I'm kind of regretting I let her sit with me. Her humming is really distracting my thoughts." Roxas thought getting impatient. Roxas sighed and turned around and consulted her,

"Um, could you not do-" Before Roxas could finish is sentence his eyes widened so much it looked like his eye balls would go into his head and stay curled up in there from shock of what he had just seen!

It was the girl from his recurring dreams. Roxas's mouth dropped. The girl stopped humming and turned to Roxas.

"I-is there something wrong?" The girl asked stuttering a bit.

Roxas was still in shock.

"I'll j-just be leaving then." The girl said with no emotion at all. She started to put away her book when Roxas stopped her right in the middle of it,

"NO!" He spat at the girl. "I mean you don't have to do that." Roxas said in a softer voice, the girl looked confused. Roxas laughed.

"Ha, I'm such an idiot." Roxas muttered. The girl looked up at the ceiling and back at Roxas,

"Do you want me to stay?" The girl asked a bit confused. Roxas looked up at her and thought,

"Yeah, that's got to be her, she looks just like her!"

"Um, yeah I guess if you want to." Roxas mumbled under his breath. The girl just smiled and unpacked her book and began reading it again.

"Hmm, maybe it's not her…" Roxas thought to himself with a sly bit of confusion. "But, she looks just like her! Maybe if I just ask her name, I could at least give her a chance.

"Do you mind if I ask what your name is? I mean if you want to." Roxas asked the girl unexpectedly. The girl just looked at Roxas,

"What my name is?" The girl returned to Roxas.

"Yeah, uh, my name is Roxas." Roxas replied blushing a bit. The girl looked at her book and back at Roxas,

"My name is Namine; it is nice to meet you." Namine replied very politely as if she were talking to someone vey important. Roxas blushed even more than he did before. Roxas closed his eyes tightly and bowed his head bit with embarrassment,

"Thank you for letting me have this wonderful privilege of meeting you Namine!"Roxas shouted in low voice. Namine looked to her right as if she were trying not to make eye contact with Roxas, but then she looked back to the left,

"And thank you for letting me sit with you, let alone tell me your name. I hope we can be friends this year." She replied to Roxas while smiling with sweet and cute Innocence.

"Yeah right after I find out how and why you keep screwing with my head!" Roxas thought very aggressively to himself. The bus had a sudden stop, then Roxas flung forward and the back of the seat in front of him, he slowly slid down.

"We are here." Namine said in a gentle and calm voice. "Oh! And Roxas, I hope we have classes together."

"Yeah, okay." Roxas replied, even though it must have been really hard to understand him since his he was head first onto the bottom of the dirty bus floor. Roxas surprisingly got off the bus with all his teeth in his mouth,

" Here it is.." Roxas mumbled to himself while being in pain. " Highschool."


	3. Chapter 3

The girl all around me

"Hey! Roxas!" A familiar voice shouted bringing attention to her. Roxas looked around to see where the direction of the voice came from. Roxas could hear heavy but slight breathing from east of him. He turned and saw Olette bending down with both her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Roxas just stood there. Olette looked up still trying to catch her breath.

"Roxas!" She called out again but waving her arm so he could see her better. "Hey Roxas where have ya-" But before Olette could finish her sentence the bell rang, and when it did crowds of students and staff members hauled to the school dragging Olette along with them. Roxas just sighed and let the crowd carry him to the school.

"_Now which class am I in?" _Roxas thought as he scanned the board of student names and their home rooms. _"Ah, there's my name." _ Roxas thought. He nudged against a bunch of strangers to try to get to his class, but then he saw Olette and Namine chatting as if they had been best friends their whole lives. Olette turned to her left as if she sensed something.

"Roxas baby!" Olette screamed at the top of her lungs with a wide smile on her face. Roxas started to step back with fear, but Olette was charging at him with full speed, she jumped into the air and extended her arms out to Roxas who looked as scared as hell itself. Olette crashed into him like she thought she could fly.

"Roxas sweetheart, I missed you so much!" Olette shouted with her legs across Roxas's chest and her hands on his wrist that were pinned on to the hard cold marble floor. Tears started fill Olette's dark brown eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and looked at Roxas's chest,

"Baka, Baka, Baka!" Olette screamed with burning tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you call me!"Olette started to punch Roxas in the chest and face. "I-I was so w-worried! Wahhhh!" Namine walked over and comforted Olette.

"Olette, we need to get to our home room. You're drawing attention to yourself again" Olette looked up at Namine,

"Okay!" Olette replied with a big sugary smile on her face. She got up off Roxas and kissed her pointer finger and put her finger on Roxas's lips.

"Love you…" Olette said drawing cuteness out of her sugary tender words. Roxas sat up straight and blushed a bit,

"_Geez, anymore sugar and we'll have diabetes…" _ Roxas thought rudely to himself.

"Oh! That reminds me, Roxas what home room do you have?" Olette asked as if nothing had happened in the last five minutes. Before Roxas answered Olette Ran up to the board nudging people on the way in.

"Out of the way people! This is a love or life situation!" Olette barked at the students who were in her way of the answer to her question. Olette made her way to the board, she put her finger at the top and drags it down whenever she didn't see Roxas's name. Her finger came to a stop, she tapped the board on where her finger was a couple of times and slowly turned around to Roxas with an evil smirk on her face.

"Roxas… " Olette started, but before she could finish Roxas ran away so he wouldn't here what she had to say. He saw his home room and ran right through the doorway, and when he was in, he gasped for air. He turned around to see if Olette had followed him, the second Roxas poked his itty bitty head out the doorway, Olette chased him down to she had her hands on him. Roxas's eyes widened with fear, but before he could shut and lock the door Olette dashed into the home room and flung herself at Roxas. Namine walked in looking for Olette.

"Olette are you in Roxas's home room?" Namine asked very calmly as if this was normal for her.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am!" Olette replied with excitement in her voice.

"As am I." Namine replied very maturely. Olette hopped off Roxas and walked to Namine and grabbed her hands,

"We're gonna be best friends for ever!" Olette said with sparkling eyes and the word cuteness all over her perfect image of a child. Roxas got up and just stood and watched the blinding sight of brightness coming from Olette.

"Wait, so I have my home room with both of you guys?" Roxas asked as if he were in hell, no he would rather be in hell!

"Yep!" Olette and Namine replied at the same time while turning to Roxas.

"Please get to your seat or I'll suspend you three." The teacher said in a low slow voice. A bunch of other students were watching them, turned around in their chairs. Roxas, Namine, and Olette sat at their assigned seats; the all sat in the same row, first Roxas then Olette and then last but not least, Namine. Roxas just sighed and muttered under his breath,

"What a great day to start high school. We made one hell a first impression." While Roxas sulks in his desk, Olette and Namine are ready to start the day with happily smiley faces!


	4. Chapter 4

The Book

Roxas ran his fingers over the old dusty books, until finally he came to a stop. He pulled out a book that looked to suit his project.

20 Minutes earlier

"For today's assignment we will write a report on True or false facts. You pick a topic then write a summary of your subject, at the end of the week you must come up with a true or false fact and your report. We will all go around the classroom and read our reports. You may go to the library and do whatever. Be back in an hour and don't fail. Dismissed." The teacher remarked in a very tired and annoyed tone of voice.

Roxas, Olette, and Namine headed out the door in a small group with the rest of the class that was heading to the library.

"So Roxas, whatcha gonna pick for your subject?" Olette asked curiously.

"I don't know. Probably something worth reading." Roxas replied having to think about Olette's question.

"Okay then Mr. Vague!" Olette giggled with two thumbs up as she faced Roxas with a big smile like she didn't really cared what he did as long as they were together. Roxas looked down at Namine,

"So, um, what's your project subject?" Roxas asked, he didn't really care all that much, it just seemed the right thing to do.

"Don't know." Namine replied very plainly returning Roxas's feelings.

"Oh, well um we could, you know, work together-" Roxas started.

"We are here." Namine interrupted. Roxas looked up at a banner that read,

"Welcome students! This is the library!" At the bottom of the banner was an arrow pointing down to the double doors that lead into the entrance of the library.

Namine and Olette walked in while Roxas was still blankly staring at the banner. He just sighed deeply and walked into the library.

Roxas came to a book shelf with tons of books that didn't looked they had ever been touched. He ran his fingers over the old dusty books, until he finally came to a stop. He pulled out a book that looked like would suit his project. The book read,

"Hypnotist and it's histories from beyond and behind."

Roxas opened to the first page, the book showed how Hypnotist first started just as a magician trick but then started to run in people's families, and some members of yakuza family robbed their victims and forced them to jump off a cliff and into the freezing ocean to remain at the bottom of the sea. Centuries passed and there are only a handful of people who have this power. Some powers vary but the rarest of them all is the ability to take a self image or object and able to have another person see that image.

Roxas remembered the girl burning in his dreams. Roxas tried to read more but one of the pages was torn out, he flipped the next page it was scribbled in permanent marker he kept flipping the pages but they were either drawn on to at the point where you can't even read the book or the page was torn out. Roxas closed the entire book and put back on a Random spot on the shelf he put it on. He just sat down in chair thinking.

"_I wonder if the girl uses the same technique."_

Olette walked up to Roxas with Namine looking around out of boredom.

"Hey, Roxas you wannna work on the project with this book?" Olette asked shyly.

"Um," Replied Roxas, he was more interested in the book he found. But before Roxas could answer Namine picked up the book Roxas was reading a few moments before and took it with her as she trudged away.

"_I wonder what that was all about." _Roxas thought to himself.

"Um, Roxas?" Olette mumbled stubbornly. Roxas stood up and walked towards Namine's direction ignoring Olette completely. Olette watched Roxas walk away; she bit her lip until it bled, dripping down to the upper part of her chin.

"Fine, I see how it is. No more Mr. nice guy. I will not be ignored Roxas." Olette mumbled letting off a dark evil cloudy sense of mind and body. Olette sat down in the chair Roxas was sitting in. She pulled out a pocket knife and carved mysterious symbols under the table. Olette smacked her hands together and mumbled dark words…..


End file.
